A Transient Moment
by InsaneYetGenius
Summary: Link and Dark Link... Two opposites that will never get along... Or will they? Even opposites have similarities and it seems that these two have one goal: To use each other for their own needs. Both will back-stab but only one will become victorious. Even though this was their thoughts at first they fell in love. Is love just a Transient Moment? (CONTAINS YAOI LINK X DARK LINK!)


**Author's Note: Hello! I am a new story writer here in Fanfiction Net and I would like to say hello to all of you! I'm going to start off with some romance because… Well why not? I promise that in the future I will do… better work but for now here you go. WARNING! THIS CONTAINS DARKXLINK WHICH MEANS YAOI! IF YOU ARE NOT A FAN I SUGGEST YOU JUST LEAVE NOW.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Legend of Zelda although I wish I did because I would put a lot of scenes with Link shirtless but since that hasn't happened I do not own it and I do not own any of the characters either. I do not own yaoi either. =w=**

Chapter 1: Hello, How are you?

**Link's POV:**

_Short steps… Deep breaths… Everything's Alright…_ I dawdled back and forth. My heart was empty. My own house was unsettling. I felt like something was watching me. Ever since the Twilight Realm has been sealed and Midna began to rule again, I have found myself waking up from nightmares of a shadow… A shadow that was going to envelop me in darkness and was going to kill me. _I'm alone… I miss Midna…_ After wasting time on completely nothing I went down to my horse Epona. Her white mane seemed to glisten in the moon's shine. I climbed on her back and motioned her to move. She galloped throughout Faron Woods and out to Hyrule Field. As we were passing by Kakariko Village, A man with dusk-like black hair and with pale, white skin was suffering from battle scars. I stopped Epona and quickly tried to get off but I fell off. Hurt, I limped to the man slowly yet steady to not scare him. He had battle equipment and a small noise can behead me with that sharp sword that… Looked exactly like mine…

**Dark's POV:**

_-A while before-_

_Where the fuck am I…_ My face was smashed to the cold sands of Arbiter's Ground. The sun had barely set but the sands were already cold. I slowly lifted myself up and dusted off. The sand had gotten all over me. I tried to recollect all my memories while enjoying the chilly air. _What was I doing before I got here?_ I was growing desperate that I began to walk back and forth. I don't normally act like this. Usually, I would be killing everything that was in my way. I heard snorting from afar. _Probably some pigs are around here…_ My mind began to remember exactly why I was here. Before the Mirror of Twilight was shattered, I had escaped after Zant was eliminated by my light counter-part. Even when I successfully escaped, Midna had already shattered the Mirror of Twilight. Coming out at the moment the mirror was shattered left me in a short comma for two months.

I began to walk. I don't even know where I will go._ To kill my Light Counter-Part? Nah… I won't waste my time on shit like that. _As I began to walk I saw a portal of Twilight still working somehow… I make a run for it and climb up the slope. There seems to be a den right beneath it but it gives me no interest of what is inside it whatsoever. I closed my eyes and saw where the rest of the portals are. There seems to be a lot of them for this place. I decided to go to Lake Hylia. As I was warped I noticed something odd about the small square-shaped projectiles of Twilight. It held every memory of Midna and "Link" together. _Oh so that's why it still functions…_ The warp portal was somehow way off and from the sky I fell all the way into the lake. _It doesn't matter anyways… Misfortune is all I will get in my life… _Realizing that I wasn't floating back to the surface I thrashed the water and swam back up. _Great now my body is wet. _After walking around for a while, going in a cannon, and meeting two very ugly clowns on the way, I find myself walking towards a village. I didn't notice it but people were following me. At one point I turned around quite annoyed by the noise they were making.

"Show yourself bastard." I snarled out and they came out of their hiding spot. "You don't belong here little punk." A band of thugs replied to me. They were well equipped and I couldn't blame them for calling me a punk. I curse more than I breathe. "Well then smart ass where do I belong?" I asked the leader. As the leader came up to me I realized who they were. "Gerudos..." I glared. I don't remember much but I know that I was hit behind my head…

_Where the fuck am I? This town looks all fucked up… _Blood was flowing all over me. _I was jumped but why didn't those fuckers take my stuff._ I looked through my stuff and found out that they did take something. It was my ring made out of platinum. That ring is very important to me. It is the only thing that will allow me to live without being near the hero… And I'm sure they knew that perfectly well. _I need it back… I'm already loosing energy…_ I tried to stand up but I immediately collapsed. I was too hurt to move. _I'll just do it tomorrow…_

**Link's POV:**

I began to realize our similarities. It was like looking at a mirror reflecting the bad side of me. Like if it was reflecting how I was tainted… He had the same "Hero" tunic and hat I wore for my journey to save Hyrule from twilight. _Is he an imposter… Did Princess Zelda decide to make a new hero so I can be left alone in peace?_ I couldn't quite decide why she had done this but it isn't my problem. _He looks horrible… Maybe I'll just take him to my house to heal his wounds…_ I slowly reached for him and he quickly grabbed my hand. I almost shrieked but knowing that people are asleep I kept silent. "Who the fuck are you and why were you going to touch me homosexual?!" He yelled frailly. _Great… Best first impression Link…_ I shook my head and looked at him with innocent eyes, "I just want to heal you can't you please let me do it?" I softly replied. He looked at me still in distrust. He began to observe every inch of me. _And he calls me the homosexual…_ I soon began to feel uncomfortable so I uncontrollably blushed a light pink. _Why am I getting flustered over this… _Anyway he seemed to notice and a grin came across his face.

"Normal reaction from an innocent hero. I have to be honest, I didn't recognize you at first." He grinned at me. I stared back at him in curiosity. _He's bipolar… _I glanced at his eyes and stared into them for a while. Surely he wasn't from this place. His eyes were blood-red and it spooked me a bit. Red eyes usually signify that it was evil and should be killed. "Who are you...?" I asked with a shaky voice.

**Dark's POV:**

I couldn't tell him the truth. He was already frightened. _What would he like to hear..? Wasn't he a friend of Midna..? _I smile at him faking innocence and say in a calm tone, "I am a servant of Princess Midna. I was sadly locked outside of the Twilight Realm because I wasn't able to go back inside before Midna shattered the Mirror." He began to smile. _Wow… The hero is so easily fooled…_ After a period of silence I began to speak again, "Hey… May I ask you a favor…?" Link looked at me in confusion. I continued, "A band of thugs stole my platinum ring… my only way back to the Twilight Realm… I need help getting it back because I must return to serve Midna again… Please help me out." Even though this is true, I won't be returning to the Twilight Realm. At the Camber of Twilight, when I have my ring back, I'll kill Link and make his soul my shadow… Even though I was thinking about my plan… One thing crossed our heads that were probably louder than words… "I can use him."


End file.
